


Someone to Watch Over You

by scifigeek14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x09, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Episode Related, Gen, M/M, Sleeping Dean, Team Free Will, episode coda, the things we left behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek14/pseuds/scifigeek14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small Coda to 10x09. After the boys make sure Claire is safe and they all settle in for the night back at the bunker. Sam's POV. Destiel. Fluff. Comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to Watch Over You

Sam was heading off to bed, having just made sure that there was no way Claire would be able to steal a car if she decided to make another runner, when a flash of tan had him turning into Dean’s room instead. Sam squinted into the darkness in confusion. Cas was perched on the side of the mattress, leaning over Dean’s sleeping form.

“Cas?” He whispered. Cas looked up calmly— no doubt he’d known that Sam was there before he even spoke. “What are you doing in here?”

“Dean’s dream are troubled,” He responded in a similarly hushed tone, “I was merely allowing him a dreamless sleep.” Sam noticed that Cas’s hand was pressed lightly to Dean’s neck, his thumb rubbing circles into the skin. “I used to do this often after his return from hell.”

“What’s he dreaming about?” Sam asked, walking softly into the room.

“I couldn’t say. I was once able to walk among dreams, but I am not the angel that I once was.” Cas gave a small tired smile.

“Should you be wasting your mojo like that, Cas?”

“It’s nothing I’m not willing to part with.” Sam sighed and sat down on the free corner of the bed, watching Cas watch Dean sleep peacefully.

“Sometimes I think you do too much for us, for him.”

“I find, more and more, that there are few things I wouldn’t do for him.”

“You love him.”

“I find that to be becoming increasingly obvious, too.” Sam had to chuckle at that. Cas always had had a way with words. “He asked me to kill him, put him down, if the Mark started to take control again.”

Sam sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He wondered if he looked as tired as Cas, as old, as sick of fighting. He felt like it. He wondered if Dean felt the same.

“You gunna do it?”

“I’d rather not have to.”

“Don’t worry, Cas. We’ll find a way to save him. We always do.”

“I appreciate the optimism.” Cas said with a smirk. Sam huffed a chuckle under his breath and Dean shifted in his sleep, a small smile gracing his features.

“Thank you.” Sam said, after a minute of silence. Cas frowned.

“For what?”

“Protecting us, having our backs. You’re a regular guardian angel, Cas.” He teased, causing Cas to quirk an eyebrow.

“You do the same.”

“Well, then you’re a regular guardian Winchester. Speaking of, this Winchester needs some sleep. I’m going to turn in.” Cas nodded and made no attempt to move. Sam remembered all the times that Cas had professed to Dean, _I’ll watch over you_ , and nodded to himself.

“Sleep well, Sam.” Sam leaned over and pressed a kiss to his brother’s forehead.

“Night Cas.”

He stood, pausing to kiss the top of Cas’s head as well, remembering a time when he would have never dared to be so casual with an angel of the lord, before wandering off to his room. He was asleep the second his head hit the pillow, safe in the knowledge that Dean would be okay for at least tonight.


End file.
